Mirror, Mirror
by WhatIsYourDamage
Summary: 'Mirror, mirror, can't you see? What you show is killing me.' (Trigger Warning) Awarded first place for the Best Angst Fanfiction in the 2015 Greg awards.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: As you can tell by the Trigger Warning, both here and in the description, you can tell that this story is not going to be appropriate for all readers. I warn you that if you are affected by mental illness, please do not read this story, because the last thing I want to do is trigger people.**

 **This is not a pro-anorexia/bulimia story. I'm not writing this for some people to say 'Oh, maybe I'll do the same.' Maybe this can help someone to quit while they're ahead, or make others feel like someone is there.**

 **Anorexia is not cute, not glamorous, and not sexy. It's scary, and the most deadly mental illness. I can't stand people who tell people to 'Go starve themselves', I can't stand people telling people who are struggling to 'Just eat', and I especially can't stand some websites that encourage people (In most cases, young adults/teenagers, sometimes people younger than ten years old) to go on these extreme diets and convince them** **to make themselves extremely ill, brainwashing them with pictures of dying people and twisted quotes about being skinny. These are known as 'Pro-Ana', or 'Pro-Mia'. Stay away.**

 **Obviously, I'm not bashing on naturally skinny people. It's okay to be whatever size as long as you're eating right. And of course, I am not criticising people who are suffering from eating disorders. I've been there, I simply would not dare to.**

 **This story has characters who glamourize mental illnesses, and make fun of mental illnesses. This is not done to try and offend, but rather show the unfortunate truth of how people can react, and the reality of suffering from something. Any 'opinions' written in are obviously, not mine, so if you feel that you may be offended, again, I ask you to please click out.**

 **If needed, helplines and information will be linked at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

"Have you lost weight, Milla?" Galinda turned to her friend.

As per usual, the pink possé had decided to miss their class. The not-too-usual warm weather was shining down on Galinda's group of friends as they sat on the field. A history class taught by a talking goat couldn't possibly be better than this, right?

"Yes, _clearly_." Milla responded with a roll of her eyes, looking down at herself.

"Are you on some sort of diet, again?"

"Yeah. Some weird detox thing. It's working wonders, just admit it." She smirked. Milla was not the self-conscious type. If she liked something about herself, ( _"And I mean, what's not to like?"_ ) you would be sure to know about it. Her Barbie doll figure was no exception to that rule.

"You don't need to diet, you know you already have a stunning figure."

Another roll of the eyes. "Well, yeah, you would say that, wouldn't you?" She looked Galinda up and down with a smirk.

"...I'm sorry, what?"

Milla turned away, as ShenShen gasped, grinning wildly.

"I know why you want to lose weight! It's that new boy, Fiyero, isn't it?! You want to get his attention!"

The pink tint that flushed her cheeks was unmistakeable. "Oh, shut up, ShenShen!" She grinned right back, hitting her friend playfully.

"Milla, what did you mean by 'I would say that'?"

"Did you hear that he's throwing a party at the Ozdust tonight?"

"Shit, no way! That's not enough time to do my nails, hair, and buy a new dress!"

"I thought your dad cut you off?"

"Shut up, ShenShen."

"Milla, tell me-"

"Well, maybe the party is the perfect time to hook up with him!"

"Milla!"

"Oh, sorry Galinda." Milla turned to face her once more. "So what do you think of this prince?"

The young woman's eyes softened, looking down a bit. "He's gorgeous... Hey Milla, what did you mean when you said that just now?"

"Said what?"

"That only _I_ would say that you had a good figure."

A roll of her eyes, followed by an exasperated sigh.

"Well, it's natural to be envious of people with better figures."

"I am not jealous!"

"Oh, Sweetie." ShenShen looked at her with sympathy.

"No, seriously! I'm not obsessive over my weight or anything, I mean, I like my body."

"Even with all that puppy fat?"

The glare that Milla received would have been enough to silence most.

Most.

"Oz above, Lin! Don't be so defensive! We know you're the biggest out of the three of us, but ShenShen and I are naturally thin. Of course, you could stand to lose a few pounds, but it's nothing to be so concerned about."

She simply responded with a smile through her gritted teeth. "Well, thanks for your honesty, girls. How... thoughtful of you."

And with that, the Queen bee stormed off.

* * *

One term into Shiz University, and Galinda was barely scraping through. She processed this as she threw the door open, pacing down the main corridor, wiping away a tear that had silently fallen down her face.

She wasn't big. She knew that.

But she wasn't skinny either.

On her rampage down the corridor to her dormitory, she saw that _idiotic_ green girl that she was forced to share a room with. Anger took over as she stared at her. Elphaba was skinny.

And Galinda was better than Elphaba, right? Elphaba was green, Galinda was not.

...Elphaba was skinny, Galinda was not.

Elphaba turned around to her roommate, before looking away, remaining silent and continuing to walk. She had never been an expert on conversational skills. Besides, she and Galinda may have gotten better at tolerating each other, but they certainly weren't friends.

Galinda practically screamed in frustration before shoving Elphaba into the wall with full force, running to their dorm room in a flurry of self-hate.

The door slammed behind Galinda as she locked it with shaky hands. She stood there for a few seconds.

Dead silence.

A brief pause.

Looking down at her bright pink claws, the blonde slowly took off her clothes, stripping down to her lingerie. Her soft blonde hair flowed past her shoulders. She placed her hands over the parts of her that she wanted to- was going to change.

Her stomach was more or less flat - not as toned as she would like, but it was okay. It needed some slight improvement. She needed to change that.

She had gentle curves, that complimented her figure - they stuck out a little -too- much, in her opinion, but they were okay. They needed some slight improvement.

Thighs, wrists, arms-

 _Stop Galinda! Stop, this is really sick, okay?! You're not fat. She didn't even say you were too fat, exactly._

 _...A little bit of weight. That's all I'm going to lose. And I'll feel good about myself for it._

The girl attempted to compose herself, drying her tears.

What always made Galinda happier no matter what?

Ever the fashionista, wearing a dress she liked was something that made her feel good about herself.

Her face brightened as she took out her hot pink mini dress that she had gotten from her mother last term. She easily slipped it on, adjusting the straps. Grinning, she moved to the side, tossing her hair gently and giving her award winning wave to the mirror. She continued to stare at herself for quite some time, before frowning.

Her stomach stuck out slightly. Her stomach never stuck out.

 _It will be okay soon. I'll work out, I'll loose a little bit of weight, and it will all be alright. I'm sure of it._ Galinda gave the mirror a weak smile, kissing it gently and leaving a bright pink lipstick mark on her pristine mirror.

As she was about to close her shining oak wardrobe doors, her gaze fell onto a circular box that had been dumped at the very back of the closet, behind her many pairs of stilettos. She had completely forgotten what it contained, and so, biting her lip, she decided to see what was inside that triggered her curiosity so.

An ugly old hat, a present from her _clueless_ grandmother. Galinda loved her, and she meant well to send her such... Fashion statements. She smiled to herself. Oz, she missed that lady. Christmas break seemed so far away, and she eagerly awaited the next opportunity she could visit her family.

She took the simple black hat out of the box, holding it in her hands.

 _It smells like old people._

She giggled to herself, wiping a stray tear away that had slipped down her cheek.

As she did so, the _green bean_ walked through the door. Her weak smile turned to a grin as she turned around to face her roommate, holding out the hat.

"Elphaba, look, I'm sorry about earlier, and I wanted to make it up to you by giving you something to wear at the Ozdust tonight..."

Maybe there was one thing that would make her feel better about herself...

* * *

 **Understanding Eating Disorders:** www . /ariannarebolini/ things-people-dont-understand-about-eating-disorders #.tgb57EL0R

www. .edu/ handouts/ eating_disorders_disturbances .htm

 **Recognising An Eating Disorder:**

www. / health/m/gallery /0,,20665980,

www .futuresofpalmbeach eating-disorder-treatment /signs/

 **Hotlines Across The World:**

togetherweare-strong .tumblr helpline

 **Special thanks to Maddy for proof-reading this chapter. X**


	2. Chapter 2

"Shut up, you'll wake up the green bean!" A clearly tipsy Galinda whispered to the attractive new boy at Shiz.

"You're just as loud as me!" He complained as she shakily opened the door to her dormitory early that morning. A small breath of relief escaped the blonde's parted lips. "She's still sleeping. You would think someone like her would be up freakishly early to study or something, wouldn't you?"

A dark chuckle escaped his lips. "She genuinely has green skin?"

"Duh." She rolled her eyes.

"I wonder what messed up stuff happened for her to be born that way."

"No idea, but she does sleep with a funny little green bottle under her pillow."

"So?"

"I don't know. Surely that must mean something?"

"Maybe." Fiyero entered the room slightly, looking at the short blonde. She was still in her pink party dress, her platinum blonde hair tangled and sticking out slightly. She looked down at the floor, before meeting his gaze once more.

"Do you think I shouldn't have pulled that prank on her with the hat?"

"Oz no! That was priceless. It's not like she has feelings."

"Y-Yeah." She smiled, twirling her messy hair. "You're right. But I don't think I could dance alone like she did. The whole ballroom staring at her... Even you have to admit, that took guts."

"I suppose. But it was hilarious all the same."

"...Maybe I should have joined her. It probably would've been right."

"And made a spectacle of yourself? No way, you're too pretty for that."

"Look at the tear tracks on her face, Fiyero. I think I went a bridge too far."

"Hey, what's done is done. And why kill your social status for her?"

A small smile appeared on Galinda's porecelain face. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. Anyway, I should leave, I don't want to be caught walking around the hallways at this hour."

She placed a perfectly manicured hand on her hip. "You're so lucky to have a private dorm."

"I know." A grin flashed across the young prince's face. "So consider your prank revenge for having to share a room with the freak."

"Good idea.I can't fucking stand Morrible! She had no right to put her with me."

"Shiz is going downhill big time, I hate it here."

"And what's with our history teacher? He never sticks to the point. Or gets my name right."

"Such an idiot." He smirked, going to leave.

" ...Fiyero?" She called his name softly as he opened the door.

"Yes?"

"...You were good." She whispered.

"I've been told." He replied with a glimmer in his brown eyes. "I bet you've had a lot in your time too, such an attractive girl as yourself."

"O-Oh yeah. Tonnes."

"I'll bet."

"Can I see you again?"

"Of course. I can take you out on a date sometime next week."

"Sounds great, I'll see you."

"See ya." They both winced as the sound of Fiyero shutting the door was louder than he intended it to be.

A frustrated sigh escaped her lips as she entered the en-suite to remove her smudged make-up, spying the time on her watch as she wiped off her eyeliner in the mirror.

 _3:28. Damn._

With a sigh, she got into the shower and turned on the cold water, trying to be as quick and quiet as possible. For once, she didn't care about her appearence enough to spend a lot of time on herself once she was out of the shower. She was probrably hungover, bed seemed like the best option.

Pulling her washed hair into a ponytail and slipping on a silk pink nightgown, she walked back into her room, where her gaze fell on Elphaba once more.

With a sigh, she gently crouched by her side, taking off her glasses and placing them on her bedside table.

 _"I'm sorry Elphaba. I truly am."_

* * *

"And did you _see_ the look on that artichoke's face when she walked in wearing that hideocious hat of yours? Priceless!"

"Looked like horror, embarrassment and hurt to me."

"What was that, Galinda?"

"I went too far, girls. I actually felt pretty guilty. ...Wouldn't you?"

"Oh _come on._ " Milla sighed, before giggling. "You weren't complaining last night. You seemed to be having an awful lot of fun."

"You were knocking back the drinks." ShenShen added.

"Yeah? Just like every other student there. Including you two."

"But _we_ didn't disappear before the party ended, with the scandalacious new boy."

"Come to think of it, you're not normally as late to class as you were this morning. ...Oh my Oz, you didn't, did you?!"

The young woman's cheeks immediatley turned as pink as her cashmeire jumper.

"You did! Oh my Oz, you little slut!" Despite Milla's harsh words, she was grinning, giving her friend a playful punch on the shoulder.

"What was he like?"

"I can't tell you! Not in front of everyone!"

Both girls sighed in sync, dreamily resting their heads in her hands.

"So are you guys official?"

"I think so." Galinda mused. "We did say we would see each other again. Maybe we'll go out sometime next week, we haven't really set anything."

"You're so lucky, Galinda. Why not me?" ShenShen pouted.

"Maybe you'll get your chance in a few weeks or so. After all, we all bring something different to the table. I have my witty charm, you have your looks, and Galinda's got a pretty face. And you know babe, if you took some lessons from me and ShenShen, you would have it all. The face, conversational skills and the perfect figure." Milla reasoned with her.

"Oh, here we go with the figure talk again." Galinda took in an aggravated breath. "Do you ever think there's more to someone liking you than apperances?"

The cruel, high pitched laugh that her two friends responded with answered that question.

"Have you been spending time with that green bean? That sounds just like something she would say. After all, she would have to say it, wouldn't she? She hasn't exactly been blessed in the looks department."

"Her name is Elphaba." She spat.

"Oz, Glin! Don't get so touchy over it. Look, all we're trying to say is that if you lost a few pounds, then Fiyero is guaranteed to be more than a bed-buddy."

"I have to go." Standing up and grabbing her handbag, the student flounced off in a hurry.

* * *

"Elphaba?" The tiny girl walked into the library, calling out for the emerald girl in a barely audible whisper, a rather unusual volume for the perky girl. Sure enough, a figure was sitting in the corner of Shiz' ancient library, with at least five large text books placed on the table next to her.

"...Can I study with you?"

"What is this, Galinda, another prank?"

"N-No. I was genuinely wondering if maybe you could help me." Elphaba gently looked up at Galinda, who gave her a soft smile, desperately trying to keep her tears from spilling from her icy blue eyes.

"It was Milla and ShenShen, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Nothing more needed to be said. With a shaky exhale, she regained her composure once more. "I'm having trouble with History."

For the first time, Elphaba gave her a small smile, as she placed the textbook in between the two of them.

"We'll start with the great drought."

* * *

 **Special thanks to Maddy for** **proof-reading this chapter. X**


	3. Chapter 3

"You're so pretty, you know." Galinda smiled softly to Elphaba a few days later, looking up from her magazine.

"What are you playing at, Galinda?"

"Nothing!" She protested, joining Elphaba on her bed, sitting cross-legged next to her. "You have long pretty hair, you're brave, and... just look at you. You have the most gorgeous figure." Galinda gently removed the hair tie that secured Elphaba's braid, secretly envying her bony frame.

"What are you-"

"Trust me." Her roommate assured as she gently ran her fingers through Elphaba's raven waves, before slowly gliding a hairbrush through it.

"I bet a lot of the boys back home liked you."

"Okay, now I know you're up to something."

"Seriously, Elphie! Wait, can I call you that?"

"...Well, it's a little perky."

"Like me." A small giggle escaped the blonde's lips. "Let me give you a nickname, that makes us friends." She put a gentle hand on her emerald shoulder.

"Friends?"

"Of course. I'm sure you had quite a few back home."

Elphaba's chocolate eyes met the blondes crystal blue ones. "You may act like a ditz to get attention sometimes, but we both know you're smart enough to know the answer to that."

"How would I know? I wasn't there with you, was I?" She contradicted, letting Elphaba's long hair flow down her back, as she gently got up and found her make-up bag, sitting opposite her.

"In case the fact somehow passed you, I'm _green._ "

"That shouldn't matter, not with a personality like yours."

"Sarcastic and argumentative?"

A small smirk spread across her face as she opened up the make-up bag and rummaged around.

"I was going to say passionate. Don't you remember that day in History class? The way you stood up to me in front of all of those people?"

"I remember that distasteful artichoke comment you made right after."

"I'm really sorry, didn't mean it. The girls were watching, and-"

"And you felt pressured to insult me to look good in front of them."

"It sounds like I'm such a mega bitch when you put it that way."

"No, it sounds like peer pressure."

"Of course not. They're my friends. Now close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes." She repeated, carefully running a small brush across an eye shadow pallete. "Trust me."

After shooting Galinda a sceptical look, her eyes snapped shut.

"Not tightly. Gently shut them so I can put this shadow on you."

The sorceress realised she would be fighting a losing battle if she protested, and relented.

"You know, if they truly were your friends, then you wouldn't feel like you needed to do things to impress them."

"I-"

"Do you even like them?"

"We watch movies together, and go shoe shopping, and-"

"Galinda."

She paused. "Their personalities are horrendible."

"So don't put yourself in that position. You're trying your best to impress them, but all you're doing is getting yourself hurt. ...Trust me, I've been there."

Galinda bit her lip, looking down. "Don't open your eyes. I'm going to apply a thin black line across your eyelids, okay?" She told her, carefully wiping off the excess eyeliner from her brush.

"Alright. Galinda, why did you say that about me back at home? About having a lot of friends, and boys having some sort of interest in me?"

"I'm sure they did."

"Not a positive kind. And even if I am passionate... first appearances are tough. The one thing people know me for, is my skin."

"Appearances aren't everything, Elphie."

"Maybe you should tell yourself the same thing."

"Whatever do you mean?" The shorter girl frowned, gently applying mascara to Elphaba's already long and thick lashes.

"I saw you last night, looking at yourself in the mirror and frowning. Why?"

"No reason. I just get frustrated with myself sometimes."

"That's understandable. Kind of sad, isn't it? Everyone always feels so reliant on their appearances. It seems like it's the key thing that matters in this day and age." She reassured her new friend, immediately shutting up as Galinda applied a lipstick to her thin lips.

"Do you feel that way too sometimes, Elphie?"

"Of course."

Galinda nodded, getting up and fishing around in one of the drawers by her bed, finding a delicate pink flower hair accessory. Grinning, she gently put it in Elphaba's raven hair. "I want you to have this."

"The flower you wore to the Ozdust?"

"Yes. I think it's a lot prettier than that hat, don't you?" The blonde cracked a smile, and Elphaba couldn't help but laugh at her own expense.

"I agree."

"Feel free to keep that hat, though. I don't know, maybe you'll wear it one day."

"Thank you." She stopped laughing after a short while, looking down.

"...I never really apologised, did I?"

"You don't have to-"

"No, I do have to. It was cruel. I'm really sorry, Elphaba. I truly am.

"It's okay. We'll forget about it."

"That sounds good to me. ...And I don't think you should feel upset when you look at yourself."

"Oh come on, I-"

"Look." She gently handed her the mirror, putting her make-up away.

A mix of shock and confusion fell across her face, as she looked at the door, getting up.

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare leave this dormitory. Accept it. You _are_ beautiful, Elphie."

A darker green tint of green flushed across her cheeks.

"Stick with me tomorrow. We'll look out for each other. ...Studying was actually pretty rewarding, we could go to the library again tomorrow?"

"I'd like that. I like to go there at around ten in the morning."

"Could we go in the afternoon instead? I promised Milla and ShenShen I would go shopping with them."

"Galinda..."

"I'll talk to them while we shop, okay? I promise. Can we meet at around four?"

"Alright. And that sounds perfect. But for Oz' sake, don't do anything you'll regret later when you go out with them."

* * *

"Dark or light pink?"

"Light." Came the monotone reply from ShenShen and Galinda.

"You've said that about every dress I've tried on today!"

"It compliments your tanned skin. Can we please pay and leave now?"

"Maybe I should just get both?"

"Go for it, you have your dad's credit card." ShenShen shrugged.

"Oh yeah! Let's do that." Milla beamed, flashing her bright white teeth, before returning to the changing rooms.

"What time is it?" Galinda turned to ShenShen as Milla purchased Oz-knows-what in every colour available.

"Two. Why?"

"No reason. I just have plans later, that's all."

"Ooh! With Fiyero?"

"Y-Yeah. With Fiyero. We're gonna go do something in a little while, I'm not sure what."

"Well let's go find a new outfit for later!" She squealed, as Milla rejoined them.

"More clothes? I'm in."

"I'm not actually in the mood to find a new outfit. I thought maybe I would dress down for once, you know, just a simple skirt or something."

"...You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not." Galinda stated coldly. "Why should it matter if I don't dress up for something casual?"

"Oz, what's gotten into you, Lin? You'd normally jump at the chance to get new clothes."

"Girls, seriously."

"Someone's on their period." Milla rolled her light green eyes.

 _"Milla, don't be mean! She probrably can't fit into the clothes in our favourite stores."_ Came the hushed whisper from ShenShen.

"...Excuse me?"

ShenShen widened her eyes once she realised how loud she could be. "Sorry babe, you weren't supposed to hear that."

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's fine." Galinda offered her a weak smile, which ShenShen returned. That's the thing about fake smiles. They are merely a secret language for the hurt. A fake smile takes one to know one.

"What time did you say it was again?"

"It's just turned ten past two. Why?"

"Oh, I've actually got to leave right now. I can't be late for Fiyero. I'll see you guys soon." She quickly hugged both girls, kissing their cheeks before hurrying out.

* * *

 _She has a point._

 _But they're naturally thin. I have curves._

 _And dry your damn eyes, you're on a bus. People are staring._

With a few shaky breaths, the young woman's discreet crying was under control. Dabbing at her eyes with a tissue, she avoided some strange looks she was receiving by looking out of the window, her face turned away from the small amount of passengers.

"Hi."

Galinda flinched, looking down. Was Galinda Upland actually _shy_ of this person?

A tall, slender figure was right next to her. She had a grin on her face, her eyes twinkling as she looked at Galinda. The mysterious woman resembled a china doll. Her complexion was similar to that of Galinda's, and her delicate features framed her face. Her soft lips had a pure red tint, and her eyes were such a dark brown, they could be mistaken for black. Her thick, straight raven hair fell just past her shoulders, not one hair out of place.

"Why are you crying?"

"Why does that matter to you?" She murmured, playing with a piece of her platinum blonde hair.

"You're upset, and I want to help you."

"It's nothing. Honestly, I'm fine."

"But you're not." She said honestly. "I've seen people suffer like you before. I'm guessing you're pretty popular, right?"

The short woman gave a little nod of her head.

"Just like me. Only thing is, people always seem to leave me. I promise them my love, and they all leave one way or another."

"...I feel alone sometimes, too."

"To me, that makes us close." She flashed her a vibrant grin, taking her hand.

"Galinda Upland. Of the Upper Uplands."

"Ana." She replied, resting back against the seat of the bus. "Is this next stop yours?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Mine too. We could do something together once we get off."

"Oh, I actually have plans with a friend."

"That's no problem, darling. We can get to know eachother better soon. Now, tell me honestly, why were you really crying?"

She gave a little smile and roll of the eyes, acting like it hadn't hurt her so. "Girl drama."

"What bitches... You don't need them. Not anymore." She muttered darkly, getting up with Galinda as they arrived at their stop.

"You have me now, and I won't leave you."

"You won't?"

"Never." She smiled, linking arms with her.

"Galinda Upland, I think we'll get along just fine."

* * *

 **Special thanks** **to** **Maddy** **for** **proof-reading this chapter. X**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is dedicated to a beautiful person named StamiSprite, who has told me in confidence that they have beaten their eating disorder and did not let it destroy them. Reading that review made me feel very happy inside, and I personally do feel very happy for them. X**

* * *

"I'm late, I know!" A very flustered Galinda burst into the library, earning glares from a majority of students. Locking eye contact with a second year girl who had given her a particularly evil look, she made her way to the homely corner of the library where Elphaba seemed to reside.

"That's quite alright. It's only five minutes." Galinda smiled, taking a seat next to her as a boy of a very unfortunate height made his way over to them.

"And this is Boq. We tend to study together."

"Galinda." She smiled softly, holding out her hand to him as he sat opposite them.

"Oh, I know." He blurted out, shaking her hand. "Everyone at Shiz does. You're the most popular girl here." He grinned, continuing to shake her perfectly manicured hand.

"Really now?"

"Definitely. Everybody loves you."

"Boq, Galinda needs her hand back." The munchkin boy glanced down, realising that he was still nervously shaking it. Boq instantly moved his hand away as if he had placed it in a fire.

"My apologies, miss."

"No problem. And drop the formality, Galinda is fine." She smiled, discreetly wiping her hands on her skirt.

 _Sweaty palms._

"Did you bring your textbooks like I asked you to?"

"Yes! That's actually why I was late. I couldn't find them." Reaching into her baby pink bag, Galinda took out three thick books, placing them on the table that the three of them sat around. "These things are heavy."

"You've been reading them hard, haven't you?" Elphaba chuckled softly, helping her friend to take them out of the plastic wrapping hey were still in.

"Of course." She giggled, proceeding to open up her History book, and take a little pink notepad and matching pen out of her bag.

* * *

"What happened during the great drought? Tell me without looking at the book." Boq quizzed Galinda.

"I don't know!"

"Come on Galinda, you know this, and you have to re-take the test next week. Think about it." Elphaba encouraged.

"Uhm..." The young girl scrunched her face up in thought, concentrating hard. Knowing how hard she was trying, Boq helped her out.

"Think about what had to be rationed out."

"Oh! Food grew scarce, which made people angrier by the day."

"Good!" She smiled at Boq, who immediately blushed and looked away.

"Doctor Dillamond is going to be so proud, you know." Elphaba assured her.

"Yeah?"

"Definitely."

"I just can't believe what someone wrote on his blackboard. 'Animals should be seen and not heard'? Disgusting." Boq added, turning back to the two girls.

"Oh, don't get me started, or I'll most likely hex everybody here." A small smirk met Elphaba's lips, only half-joking.

"Okay, my turn to ask Elphie. Why did the- Oh crap!"

"What? What is it?" Elphaba asked at the precise moment Fiyero entered the library.

"Excuse me for one moment." Boq stammered, paling slightly as he quickly stood up, rushing off and disappearing behind one of the bookcases, trying to hide his nerves.

"There you are!" He exclaimed, running over to Galinda.

"Fiyero!" Galinda smiled nervously.

"I've been looking all over for you. My last resort was to come here so I could ask the green bean if she knew where you were."

"I was out shopping for most of the day."

"But why are you here now? You don't actually study, do you? What are you, some sort of nerd?"

She froze. "I was-"

"She came here to make fun of me in front of everyone." Elphaba interrupted. Galinda's eyes widened as she quickly turned to look at the green girl, who gave her a subtle wink.

"You would have been proud of your girlfriend. Now, I think I've endured quite enough torment for today, Tiggular. You may leave."

The tall prince smirked, turning to his girlfriend.

"Nice one, Glin. Come on, let's go do something." Fiyero took her hand, and helped her out of her seat. She turned to Elphaba with a genuine apologetic look.

"Thank Oz. Get out of here and give me some peace, the both of you!" Elphaba shot Galinda a small smile as Fiyero turned around, which she returned.

 _'I'm so sorry!'_ She mouthed, walking out with Fiyero.

 _'Don't worry about it.'_ Giving Boq a little wave, who had watched the whole incident from behind his hiding spot, she turned on her pink heels, and exited.

"Is he gone?"

"Yes Boq, you can come out." He nodded, taking his seat once more.

"Why hide?"

"Why risk it?" He retorted, which Elphaba couldn't disagree with.

"You seemed to be getting close with Galinda-"

"So?!"

"Nothing, nothing.

* * *

"Hey, Galinda! Galinda Upland!" Galinda whipped her head around to see Ana running down the hallway to meet her. Even though the girl wouldn't describe herself as dependant, she had to admit that she had missed her new friend since their last encounter, a few days ago.

"Hi, Ana." She smiled softly. "You go to Shiz?"

"I do now." She grinned.

"Well, that's great! Shall we go to my dorm, perhaps? We can hang out there, my friend Elphaba has a few lectures this morning, so the room is ours for a few hours."

"Sounds great. Lead the way." The dark young woman smirked, following Galinda as they began to trek down Shiz' vast hallways.

"But, if you don't mind me asking, why _did_ you come here?"

"I promised that I wouldn't leave you like your friends, remember? I told you that I'd stay with you."

"But I thought you were pretty popular at your old University."

"No one there wanted to take me in. I mean, I was popular, hung around with a bunch of different people at different times, but I could never find anyone who wanted to let me be with them."

"Oh..." The awkward silence that followed was practically suffocating. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She grinned, taking her hand gently. "Because we're going to be the best of friends. I can tell."

"I guess we could be. I suppose we'll just see what hap-"

"Galinda." Ana's stone cold eyes met her gaze, looking at her with almost a glimmer of desperation. "We'll always stay together, right?"

"Of course. I'll always be here for you."

"I'm going to look out for you." Insisted Ana as Galinda unlocked her door and let her walk in first. "Like a little sister. Like Elphaba does with Nessarose."

"How do you know about those two girls? I never mentioned them, did I?"

"Darling, I heard it through the grapevine. Word gets around about a lot of things, especially at a school such as this one. I mean, I think she's lovely, but nobody else seems to think so."

"That's the problem with Shiz." Galinda murmured, sitting down on her bad and patting the spot next to her, inviting Ana to sit. "Or any other school, really. Everyone automatically assumes the worst in people. They don't try to get to know somebody as a person, and it brings them down."

"And speaking of bringing people down," Ana began, joining Galinda by sitting with her. "Are those bitches leaving you alone?"

"Oh, Milla and ShenShen? Well, they mean well, bless their hearts. But the weight comments haven't stopped."

"You don't need them." She spoke icily. "Not anymore."

"Do you think I'm fat, Ana?" Galinda's soft voice came out in no more than a whisper. It was so _unusual_ for a girl of such... life, and happiness.

"...I think that if you ever wanted to lose weight for yourself, I would help you out. We could work on it together."

"Really?"

"Of course, silly." She nudged Galinda with a fond smile, eyeing the impressive collection of fashion magazines that were neatly stacked on the vanity desk. Walking over to the pile, she carefully selected one, bringing it back to her and opening a page.

"We'll start with a goal. See this model? What do you think of her?"

"She's gorgeous-"

"So we'll work until you feel like one of these girls in the magazine. Sound good to you?"

"Is that safe...?"

"It's not going to be easy, I can tell you that. But you'll get there, butterfly."

"But are you-"

She was interrupted by a soft giggle that escaped Ana's ruby red lips. Silencing her, she placed a hand on her shoulder, locking eye contact.

"You've got this, soldier."

* * *

 **A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favourited. It makes me very happy inside to know that many of you think I'm writing this sensitively, and enjoy this. Your patience and love is most encouraging.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is dedicated to 'BillyJay938'. x**

* * *

 _Oh, lights go down._

 _In the moment, we're lost and found._

 _I just wanna be by your side,_

 _If these wings could fly..._

For the first time in what seemed like an age, Galinda felt free. She was light, and she had the most gorgeous figure. She was envied, and was aware of how graceful and elegant she had become.

 _Oh, Damn these walls,_

 _In the moment, we're ten feet tall._

 _And how you told me, a_ _fter it all,_

 _We'd remember tonight._

 _For the rest of our-_

"Oh my Oz, you call that dancing?!" Milla spoke up, smirking at Galinda in her doorway.

The shorter woman snapped out of her thoughts, running to turn off the music in an instant.

She was still the same old Galinda.

"How did you get in here?"

"You left the door unlocked, stupid."

"Oh." The tension that filled the air around the two was rather obvious, and beginning to make Galinda feel more intimidated by the second, a feeling that she wasn't used to very well at all.

"You seriously call _that_ dancing?"

"Well- Not good dancing, no." She admitted.

"Have you ever actually taken a class?"

"I always wanted to when I was younger, but-"

"So if you've never taken a class, and you can _barely_ classify what you were doing as dancing, what in Oz were you doing?"

 _Show some dignity, kick her out!_

But her little façade now seemed so pathetic, Milla knew that just as well as Galinda herself did. There was no point masking it.

"...Pretending." She murmured, clasping her sweating palms together as she looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Pretending, okay?! I'm not a dancer. I can't dance. ...Sometimes, I just like to pretend. It makes me feel happy."

"Oh." A smirk spread across Milla's face as Galinda could do nothing but remain in a stunned and embarrassed silence for quite some time.

"Were you ballet dancing, or something?"

"Attempting, yes."

"Ooh, that was a big word for someone like you! What, have you been spending time with the green freak, or something?"

"Her name is Elphaba."

"Right."

"And I don't want you talking about her like that."

"When did you start acting so high and mighty?"

"I'm not acting like anything. She's a good person. Maybe if you didn't judge so much, you could see that too."

"Ha, that's rich! You sound like a completely different person." She mused, walking right into the dormitory and making herself comfortable.

"So what if I am?"

"Girls like us don't use our brains, honey. We don't need to. A bat of the eyelashes, a toss of the hair, and everyone is wrapped around our finger."

"But they could see us as a lot more than a piece of meat if we showed them what was inside our heads."

Milla didn't even try to stifle her cruel laughter. "I think you've worded that wrong, honey. I mean, well, just look at you, it's hard to see anything else but meat, isn't it now?"

"Get out of my room, Milla."

"I don't mean to offend you, but I mean, it's what everyone-"

"Get _out,_ Milla."

* * *

"And I expect chapters eleven to fourteen to be read by next Thursday." Dr Dillamond announced as he dismissed his class. Averting eye contact and throwing her bag over her shoulder, Galinda got up with Elphaba, making her way out of the classroom with her.

"Oh, and Miss Glinda-"

"Oh, it's _Ga-_ linda. With a _Ga._ "

"Yes, certainly. Miss Glinda, the test you re-took got an A+. Congratulations." A grin spread across the blue-eyed girl's face as she turned to look at Elphaba. "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" She asked as they left the classroom, making the way to their dormitory for the evening.

"Because you helped me."

"I didn't help you. You helped yourself." She replied nonchalantly. "It was only you who could decide to make the commitment, only you who had the power to make a change you wanted."

"And you helped me do that!" Galinda persisted as they made their way up one of Shiz' grand staircases. Once they had made their way to the top, she spoke up once more. "I couldn't have done it without you." the blonde whispered, throwing her arms around Elphaba.

The green girl flinched. In all honesty, the emerald-skinned girl was not used to any contact that wasn't the back of her father's hand. Seconds later, Elphaba relaxed in her friend's arms, smiling. It was a nice feeling.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?"

 _"Upland!"_ Galinda snapped to attention, gently breaking free. Ana was calling her.

"I'm sorry Elphie, I have to go. I'll see you later." She told her apologetically, skipping off in the opposite direction to find the girl.

"Go where?"

"I need to meet up with a friend. I'll be back."

"By this evening?"

"...Maybe!" She called out as she averted herself from their shared dormitory.

"Ana?"

"Galinda, hey." She greeted, wrapping slender arms around the girl.

"Hi, how have you been?" Galinda asked, smiling slightly as the tall woman's long, dark hair brushed against her face.

"I'm good. Great, actually. But how have you been?"

"I've been alright. Haven't seen you in a while." She spoke softly, still locked into the girl's embrace.

"I've been around this whole time. I promise, I won't go away."

"Good." Feeling reassured, Galinda finally pulled away.

"And the weight loss? How's that working for you?"

"I lost two pounds." She whispered softly, beaming.

" _Only_ two pounds?" The moment those words left her bony friend's ruby lips, Galinda's smile faded just as soon as it had appeared.

"It's not bad. I dropped some weight, I'm happy."

"But it's barely anything, is it?"

"I-"

"Come with me." Ana snapped, not giving Galinda an option as she took her hand, leading her away.

To say that she was taken aback was quite the understatement. Ana was a sweet girl, she knew that, and she really did mean well. Seeing a cold side to her new friend was peculiar, however it seemed to her that staying on her good side would mean she would rarely have to deal with her mood swing.

"Here." Dropping Galinda's hand like she would catch a disease by holding it any longer, Ana carefully sat down on the patch of grass behind a block of classrooms, beckoning for the blonde to join her.

"Look, what I said sounded cruel. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." She replied nonchalantly, avoiding eye contact.

"I know it sounded harsh and cruel, but- are you crying?"

"Of course not!"

"Okay. I know it sounded harsh and cruel, but the truth is, I'm looking out for you. I want what's best for you, and I want you to feel good about yourself."

"I _did_ feel good about myself."

"You're lying to the both of us, and you know it." Ana commanded, stunning Galinda into silence, which was strangely starting to happen regularly. "I think you need some thinspiration."

"You have a lisp?"

"No. Thinspiration is something that makes you determined to be thin-"

"Oh, I don't want to be thin. I just want to drop a couple of-"

"I wasn't finished speaking."

"Sorry, Ana."

"It makes you determined to be thinner, to keep reaching your goals. Clearly, that model in the magazine just wasn't cutting it for you. Who do you find skinny?"

"Well, you, of course." The girl muttered, feeling herself grow bashful. "You're so beautiful. And stick-thin."

And it was true. There was not an ounce of fat on Ana's petite frame.

"Anyone else?"

"My friend Elphaba. She's so bony."

"And you can be like us."

"I can?"

"Sure you can."

"But I don't know if I have the right body type-"

"If you don't give up, you _can_ look like us, Galinda, and I'll teach you."

"...And it can actually happen?"

"Of course."

"If I just listen to you?"

"Yes. But to my every word. Once you start, there's no going back. You have a commitment, and I expect you to keep that."

"Alright..." A soft sigh escaped Galinda's soft, pink lips.

"So teach me."

* * *

 **The song used at the beginning of this chapter was 'Wings', sung by 'Birdy'.**

 **Thank you for your continued support. If you feel that you may know something that may happen in future chapters, or expect something, think you know a plot twist, etc, please do not include that in any reviews you may post. It would be upsetting to have the plot ruined or spoilt, as I put a lot of time and effort into this Fanfiction, and other readers want to wait and see what happens themselves.**

 **Thank you again for your patience and support. X**

 **Special thanks to Maddy for proof-reading this chapter. X**


	6. Chapter 6

"You're so beautiful, Galinda..." Fiyero murmured between the kisses he planted on her neck, moving his hands up and down her body. "So, so beautiful..."

Grinning, she wrapped her arms around his torso. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He nodded, as she ran her hand down his bare chest. "Just look at you, Galinda! You're amazing. Every girl at Shiz wants to be you."

 _No, they don't._

"And why is that?" She giggled as he began to kiss lower down her naked body.

"It's plain to see. Your face, your hair, your breasts-"

"Wait... Stop..."

"Baby, there's no need to be modest-"

"No, I mean it. Stop." Hurt was clear in the girl's eyes as she moved further away from her boyfriend, pulling his bedsheets over her.

"The only reason you want me, is because of my body?"

"What else is there to want?"

"Fiyero!"

" _What?_ "

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Galinda-"

"Look, I know we rushed into things. We were both drunk, we both thought the other person looked attractive. But you've gotten to know me as a _person,_ Fiyero, and I thought-"

"Galinda, you're beautiful. Your breasts, your hips-"

"My hips?" Sitting herself up, she peered down at her body with self-doubt.

 _What's wrong with them? Ana was right, they're too big._

"Are we doing this, or not?" He ran a hand through his messy hair, carefully pulling her on top of him.

"Yes, we are."

* * *

"Ninety eight... Ninety nine... One hundred."

"Nicely done, Upland! One hundred push-ups exactly." Ana smiled, giving a little nod of her head. "Shower up and get ready for your first lecture. Next week, we bump up the workout to a little more intensity."

"What are we knocking it up to?" Galinda asked, walking into the bathroom with some clothes to change into, whipping off her silk nightgown and throwing her hair up into a neat ponytail, thick blonde locks cascading down.

"We'll see. If you're a good girl and stick to your diet, it won't be as bad as it will if you eat more than you should."

"That's reasonable!" She called out, turning on the shower.

"Galinda!"

"Yeah, Ana?"

"Do me a favour, and stand on your weighing scales before you get in?"

"Sure thing, Ana." After a few brief seconds of cluttering about and looking for the scales Elphaba and Galinda kept in their shared en suite, Ana called out.

"What does it say?"

"One hundred and twenty six pounds."

"And how tall are you?"

"Five foot and three inches."

"Oh, Galinda." Ana sighed, rolling her eyes as she sat on the edge of the blonde's bed.

"What? That's a normal weight for someone of my height, isn't it?"

"Do you want to be normal, or do you want to be skinny?"

"I just want to feel confident in my body and lose a little. That's all I wa-"

"Shut up right now!"

"...Excuse me?" Galinda questioned, getting into the shower.

"That's the talk of a failure. Someone who doesn't want to work hard for something they want."

"Oh Ana, it's not like that-"

"I thought you wanted to look like Elphaba and I?"

"I-"

"Don't go back on your word, Upland. What did I say about commitments?"

"I know, I'm sorry." Galinda whispered in defeat, looking down at her body. Ana was right. There _was_ a lot wrong with her weight.

After Galinda took her brisk shower, the young woman turned it off, wrapping a fluffy light pink towel around herself.

"Don't forget. Thin is in." Ana said softly, in a gentle yet intimidating voice that can never fail to draw a person into their every word. Galinda jumped, turning to see her standing in the doorway, looking at her.

"You took a while in that shower. Then again, I suppose there was a lot to wash."

"Don't start-"

"Shh." She whispered. The shorter girl was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, her face slightly pink from the heat of the shower, her eyes staring coldly at the reflection with a sense of sensitivity that the blonde had grown rather accustomed to recently. The creaking of the old, wooden door was heard, and Galinda continued to stare as the darker, shadowing figure stood behind her, giving a small smirk.

"Don't forget, I'm here to help."

"I know," she sighed, shutting the door on her as she dried herself off and threw on a hot pink cashmere sweater and skirt of a matching colour, stepping out of the bathroom. "Tough love, right?"

"Now you're catching on, Butterfly." Ana encouraged as Galinda proceeded to slip on some flats. "Where's Elphaba? You both have a class with Dillamond soon, right?"

"Yes, but she had a lecture earlier, she won't come back before."

"Then let's go!"

"You're coming, too?"

"Of course. Remember our promise?"

"Yeah, I just didn't think it was so literal-"

"You let me in Galinda, you can't get rid of me easily." Ana smirked, taking her by the hand as they walked out of Galinda's dormitory.

"And I like it. It's comforting to know- Fiyero!" Galinda gasped as an arm snaked around her waist.

"Hey. I was waiting for you."

"Really? It's so early for you."

"Anything to escort my girl to her class. Besides, it _is_ one in the afternoon." He smirked, taking her hand as he began to walk with her, completely ignoring the girl with Galinda. Ana didn't seem to care.

"You woke up at this time to take me to class?"

"Yeah. I was thinking about what you said, and I'm going to try to be a better boyfriend to you. It's not all about sex."

"It's not all about body image, either."

"That too."

She rolled her eyes with a fond smile as they approached Dr Dillamond's classroom five minutes early. Galinda opened the door, about to go in, before turning to face the prince.

"Are you going to stay for the class today? You took History, too."

"Nah, I'm probrably going to go back to my dorm and-"

"Ah, Mr Tiggular! Nice to finally see you. Take a seat." The professor announced, walking over to the door and ushering both students in.

"Oh, actually Sir, I don't think I'll be able to attend-"

"Please, Mr Tiggular. What I have to say is very crucial and I can't take too long to say it." The tone of the Goat's voice silenced Fiyero, and nearly every other student, for that matter. Nobody had ever seen Dillamond look so... Desperate.

With a sigh of defeat, he shuffled inside the room, walking over to the back row.

"Galinda, are you coming?"

"Uhm, I actually think I'm going to join Elphaba at the front."

" _Elphaba_?"

"That's right. Don't sound so surprised." She defended herself, more to the audience of classmates watching the spectacle, than Fiyero. Offering Elphaba a warm smile (which was returned by her small, grateful one), Galinda took a seat next to Elphaba, taking her textbook out.

"Take your seats, class. Take your seats, please." The Goat addressed the remaining students, who quietly got ready to learn. Taking a deep breath, Doctor Dillamond began.

"I have something to say, and _very_ little time. ...My dear students, this is my last day here at Shiz." He nodded his head silently as gasps and whispers began to fill the room. "Animals are no longer permitted to teach."

* * *

 **Special thanks to Maddy for proof-reading this chapter. X**


	7. Chapter 7

Galinda immediately turned to Elphaba, as did a few other students. Everybody knew how close she was to her professor.

The emerald skinned girl looked like she had been slapped across the face. She shot up, a light pink tint covering her hollow cheekbones, fire in her eyes.

" _What_?!"

"Please, Miss Elphaba." Raising her chin up slightly, the student sat down, the defiant glare in her eyes not dulling at all.

"I'd like to thank you all for-"

The rest of the short speech given was white noise to Elphaba, and Galinda too, for that matter. Dr Dillamond wasn't a bad teacher, and admittedly, he _had_ helped a lot. Nobody could fault that Galinda was getting a lot better with her studies, and that was all down to his teachings, with some special assistance from Elphaba and Boq, of course.

She searched Elphaba's face for any sign of how she was feeling. Anger was getting more evident on the emerald skinned girl's face by the second.

"Do you want to lea-"

"No."

"Elphie, we can go back to our room and-"

" _No_ , Galinda." The young woman whispered in frustration as Madame Morrible burst into the classroom, her extravagant clothing choice of the day flowing behind her as she made her dramatic entrance, followed by two stern looking officials.

"Oh, Doctor, I am _so_ terribly sorry!"

"Madame, you can't permit this!" Elphaba exclaimed, rushing over to her in a panic.

"Miss Elphaba, don't worry about me." The professor tried to reassure her, the anger in Elphaba's chocolate eyes turning to a pained and concerned look.

"They can take away my job, but I shall continue speaking out!" He yelled, as strong arms suddenly grabbed him, dragging him away despite Dr Dillamond's struggle.

"Come on, _goat_." Disgust was evident in the official's every word as Doctor Dillamond was pulled out of the classroom. It was no use trying to break away, he was wise enough to know that. Even some of his less interested students had started to yell in horror at the sight before them. The last thing heard from their professor was the cry of protest that haunted both girls in particular.

 _"You're not being told the whole story! Remember that, class!"_

"Doctor Dillamond!"

The reality finally hit. Even Milla and ShenShen were stunned. Elphaba searched the classroom, wondering if anyone was going to speak up. All she was met with was a select few exchanging looks of horror, confusion, and disbelief. No one said it, but it was crystal clear that everybody had the same thing on their mind.

 _Did that really just happen?_

"...Well, are we all just going to sit here in silence?!"

"Miss Elphaba, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do." Madame Morrible replied firmly, yet somewhat gently as she restrained her, softly pushing her away, back to her seat as an official re-entered, pushing a table of supplies into the class.

"But, Madame-"

"Please, my Dear, take your seat."

The young woman looked around the classroom with a glare in her eyes. She was met by some pairs of eyes staring right back, some averting their gaze from the spectacle. Defeated, she sat back down, before whispering to Galinda.

 _"There_ _is_ _no_ _way_ _in Oz_ _they're going to win_ _this. No_ _way_ _in_ _Oz."_

"Elphie, don't cry."

"I _don't_ cry. And I'm not starting now." The defiant girl retorted, tears sparkling in her eyes that she desperately blinked away.

"Good afternoon, students!" The response he got was an array of strange looks from the confused students.

"...Good morning!" The big haired woman prompted, earning a select number of people murmuring a reply.

"More and more everyday, with each tick of the Time Dragon Clock..."

" _Stop staring at me, Galinda._ "

" _Just making sure you're alright_."

" _I am-_ "

"For example, this is called a cage!" He announced, whipping a black sheet of cloth from an odd looking metal object, revealing it to the classroom.

To Galinda, everything that happened after those few words was a blur. She wanted to stand up, to help her friend, but she seemed paralysed with shock and horror as everybody gathered around the frightened animal. Her eyes were fixated on a trembling lion cub, stuck in an Oz-knows-what kind of contraption that didn't seem to serve much purpose. All she could do was watch Elphaba jump back up and start a debate.

 _This isn't right._

"That's right! Gather around!"

 _Stop him._

"He does seem a bit agitated, but that is easily remedied!"

"What are we going to do?!"

Galinda moved to face her friend and opened her mouth to reply, only to find that Elphaba had turned to Fiyero. He hadn't stood up.

"We?"

"Well somebody has to do something!"

Panic hit Galinda like a bullet to the chest as her body's tension released and jerked up all at once. She had no choice but to look on as her classmates did the same. Some sort of invisible force pushed the group back, as their arms and legs flailed about helplessly.

 _Oz above, Elphaba's cast a spell._

Turning her head in Fiyero's direction, she found him gawping in disbelief, completely unaffected.

"What's happening?!"

"I-I-I don't know! I got mad and then-"

"Okay, just don't move." He spoke softly, trying to act as calm as he possibly could in the situation, running over to the cage. "...And don't get mad at me." He warned, quickly picking up the cage and running off, causing Elphaba's jaw to drop. Snapping to attention, she hurried after, leaving Galinda speechless. All she could do was watch her best friend and boyfriend rush away as her body continued to uncontrollably jolt, just like every other student.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Boq holding onto one of the benches for dear life. Locking eye contact, she gave him a sympathetic smile, trying to make her way over to him when her body went limp, and she fell to the floor. Weakly sitting back up, she glanced around to see that everyone else was in the same condition. The spell was broken.

"Are you okay?"

"Oz above!" Galinda gasped, placing a hand to her heart, turning around to see Boq. "You scared me."

"A-apologies, Miss Galinda."

"It's just Galinda."

"Right, sorry. Galinda. What happened back then?"

"I think Elphaba accidentally cast another spell."

"Understandable. She seemed pretty upset."

"Exactly. And then she and Fiyero just storm out, with the caged lion cub, of all things. What are they planning to do?"

"I haven't a clue. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, why would you ask that?"

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but if I had a girlfriend and best friend, I wouldn't be able to help feeling rather left out if they went off without me. I mean, I'm not trying to say that-"

"Oh, I know, don't worry, I haven't taken offence." The short girl gave a nod of her head. "Because you're right. Why not me? Elphaba and I have gotten super close, why was Fiyero the only one unaffected? They don't get along."

"Magic is hard to control. When you have a power like that and cast something out of pure emotion, it's unpredictable."

"I suppose."

"...D-Do you want to maybe do something t-together, seeing as Elphaba and Fiyero have taken off? We could go for a walk in town, or we could study together for a bit. Whatever you want to do."

"Actually, that sounds-" And that's when Ana decided to make an entrance.

"You can't, Galinda. We're going to spend some time together."

"But I haven't seen Boq in quite a-"

"We have work to do. What have I said? I'm all that you need." Nodding her head in understanding, she turned to Boq.

"I'd love to, but I can't. Maybe another time?"

"Of course."

She smiled a little, getting up and leaving the room with Ana right by her side.

"What in Oz is your problem, Ana?"

"Hey, don't talk to me like that. I won't be spoken to like that."

"Sorry."

"You can't spend time with Boq. Not yet. We have work to do. We'll go back to your dorm and workout more."

"But I already did!"

"And now you have more time to do so. Don't be so fucking ungrateful!" She snapped, causing the blonde to flinch, shuffling her way to her dormitory, looking down. "I'm trying to make you skinny as fast as possible. I'm a good friend. Now, do you want me to help, or do you want to go out with the munchkin boy and lose precious time?"

"I want you to help."

"What was that?"

"I want you to help!"

"Good girl." The dark woman smirked, walking alongside her with a confident stride.

"...Ana?"

"What?"

"When we all fell, after the magic Elphaba cast broke, I was lightheaded."

"So?"

"No-one else seemed to be. Maybe it's because I worked too hard this morning and I haven't eaten yet?"

"You can never work too hard, don't be stupid. You haven't done enough to be lightheaded or to feel empty. Feeling empty is a privilege. Right now, you're too big to feel that."

She simply sighed, continuing to walk. "Maybe I should check on Elphaba and Fiyero-"

"They don't need you."

"They might be-"

"Look, they don't need you right now, but you need me. And I only care for you. That's why we're such good friends." She 'reasoned' with her as Galinda unlocked her dormitory.

"...Let's increase that workout."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: A massive thank you to you all for your nominations and votes in the 2015 Greg awards. It's made me so happy. I am in the running for 'Best Angst Author', and this fanfiction is up for 'Best Angst', and is also in the 'Best Original Character' category for the character of Ana. If you are enjoying 'Mirror, Mirror', and you think it's worth a vote in any of the mentioned categories, please do help me out, and thank you to everybody who has so far.**

 **Another quick note I'd like to add: If you know, think you may know, or have a good idea of what may happen in this Fanfiction, please try to refrain yourself from posting it in a review so the plot isn't spoiled for other readers. On that note, if this is your first time reading 'Mirror, Mirror', then I would advise you not to read the reviews until the Fanfiction is over, in case of spoilers.**

 **Thank you to everyone for your patience.**

* * *

"Where have you been?" Galinda practically demanded the moment Elphaba opened the door to their shared dormitory that evening.

"Out. Why are you asking?"

"You and Fiyero were out for some time. I checked with Avaric, he hadn't seen Fiyero around either."

"We set the lion cub free, if you must know. But he ran off not too long after. I was at the library for the remainder of the day."

"Oh."

"What's the matter?"

"Hmm?"

"You're bright red. Oh, Galinda, please don't be mad. You don't have to worry, I promise Fiyero and I parted ways after-"

"I'm not mad, I've just been working out a bit with a friend. I was just going to go and take a shower."

"Do I know her?"

"Who?"

"Your friend."

"Probably not." Galinda responded, selecting a pink silk nightgown from her cupboard. "She's new here." she continued, walking into the bathroom and locking the door.

"It's becoming a real problem, you know."

"What is?" Galinda called out from the bathroom, taking off her attire as she spotted the weighing scales in the corner of the medium-sized bathroom.

"The crisis over the Animals. You saw what happened to Dr Dillamond earlier. I dread to think what will happen to him. And to other Animals in the future, for that matter." She exclaimed as Galinda walked over to the scales, hesitantly stepping on.

"Mhm."

"Don't you agree?"

"Of course I- _Ow!_ _"_ Elphaba suddenly heard Galinda yell, causing her to turn her head towards the bathroom door.

"Are you alright?!"

"I kicked the scales."

"You _kicked_ them?"

"By accident." The girl lied casually, looking at the number on the scales in horror. Before her emerald skinned friend could open her mouth to respond, the sound of running water was heard. Sighing softly, the sorceress perched on the edge of her bed. Something was off.

"I was thinking of changing my name, you know." The girl stated casually once she had stepped out of the bathroom, wearing the nightgown she had brought in with her.

"Your _name_?"

"Because of Doctor Dillamond. The Goat never could get it right. ...But he was a good teacher, and changed my opinions on learning just a bit. He didn't deserve this fate." Galinda spoke casually as she sat beside Elphaba, looking down at her long nails, covered in hot pink nail polish that was chipping away. They were more brittle now, for some reason.

"But Galinda, do you honestly want to change your given name?"

"Of course I do! Why ever wouldn't I?"

"Well, it's very bold of you, I must say, but are you sure? Doctor Dillamond and you got on in the end, but you weren't incredibly close enough to change it just for him, were you?" Galinda's tall roommate hesitated for a few brief moments, aware that what she was about to mutter may be going into dangerous territory. Her emerald skinned friend inhaled softly, before softening her tone. "Perhaps you want a bit of attention?"

A mix of hurt and anger flashed in Galinda's eyes immediately, only to disappear as soon as it came.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk."

"Galinda?"

"It's Glinda, now!" The girl snapped as her nostrils flared. "...Sorry. I just want to get out for a bit so I don't get annoyed and say something I regret."

"Glinda, it's night, it's freezing outside, you're only wearing a nightgown."

"I'll take my chances." She murmured in response, slipping on some pumps and hurrying over to her wardrobe to find a jacket.

"Glinda, you know I didn't intend-"

"Not everything is a cry for attention, Elphie! Maybe people want to try and change themselves." The girl muttered, attempting to put on her expensive coat in a hurry as she rushed outside and slammed the door behind her, only to be met by her willowy, pale friend standing outside, a grin on her ruby lips.

"Ana?"

"That was brilliant, Glinda!" The raven haired girl nodded in approval, casually calling her by her new name.

"How long have you here?"

"This whole time. What do I keep telling you? I'm always going to be here for you. I'll always be here."

Galinda opened her mouth to speak, but all words failed her.

"Anyway, what I was saying is that this whole name change is going to be great for your new identity."

"Ana, what in Oz are you on about?"

"I've got it all planned out for us, you don't have to worry about a thing. This is why you're so lucky to have me." The girl grinned excitedly, linking arms with Galinda as they made their way down one of Shiz' many grand staircases, and into the night.

"This name change is one of the first steps to creating the brand new you."

"I'm not quite following."

"Don't be stupid, Upland, we've talked about trusting me. Think of it this way; saying goodbye to _Galinda_ is saying goodbye to the fat girl you currently are."

"Ana-"

"But _Glinda_ , however," The petite girl continued. "Glinda is thin. Glinda is wanted by every boy at Shiz, Glinda's thighs do _not_ touch. Now you're changing your name, you can be a whole new person. A better one. And it's all because of me!" She nodded triumphantly.

"...It does sound nice."

"Good. So starting tomorrow, we'll step up your diet. Sound good?"

"I guess-"

"What was that?"

"Yes, Ana."

"Good girl. Now, where are we going?"

"I was going to Fiyero's."

"At this time of night?" The thin girl asked, before a playful smirk danced across her lips. "Ah, I see. There's a _reason_ you're paying him a visit so late."

"Ana, shut up." Glinda giggled softly, nudging her softly, only to find that her friend did not share her sense of humour. The shorter girl tried her hardest to stifle a pained whimper as Ana grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Hey, you don't tell me to shut up. You don't ever command me, got it?"

All that Glinda could focus on was the crippling pain coming from her wrist, as she desperately attempted to prize Ana's slender, ice cold fingers off of her.

"Ana, you're hurting me, get off."

" _What_ did I say about commands? You don't tell me what to do."

"Please..." The girl cried out, desperately trying to free her wrist from the vice grip.

"What aren't you going to do?"

"Command you..."

"Apologise."

"I'm sorry, Ana..."

"Damn right." Ana nodded, letting go. "But you know, Glinda, I don't see why you're going over there. It's not like he wants you. Not yet, anyway. You're not skinny enough right now."

"I really have to go, Ana." Galinda let out an exasperated sigh, hurrying back into the building, heading for Fiyero's dormitory.

"I'll see you really soon!" Ana spoke up, turning away and walking further into the darkness.

* * *

 **Special thanks to Maddy for proof-reading this chapter. X**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Well, the results for the 2015 Gregs are in, and I can't thank you all enough for helping me place in all the categories I was nominated for. It means a lot to know that many of you engage so much with this fanfiction, and it gets to me a lot that some of the people reading this connect on a personal level. May this story help anyone who is struggling. Hopefully people who live in fear of their own body, can learn from Glinda's story. I hope this year will be beautiful and healthy for you all.**

* * *

"Galinda, stop. _Galinda_ , stop!"

The blonde girl jumped, immediately pausing as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"What is it?"

"This."

"This what?"

"This, Galinda! It just doesn't feel right!" The prince snapped, causing his girlfriend to jump in surprise.

"Oh, Galinda, I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you, it's just... It's been a long day. I've been thinking a lot, and that's not like me."

The young woman simply nodded, letting out a small sigh. "It's Glinda, now."

"What?"

"My name. I changed it. Glinda Upland. Of the Upper Uplands."

"Wait, seriously? You're not kidding around?"

"Of course not!"

"Okay, sorry." The boy held up his hands in mock surrender, before pulling his bed sheets over him.

"Fiyero?"

"Yes?"

"What were you and Elphie doing earlier on, when you left class?"

"N-Nothing. Look, we went to the forest, we set the cub free. That was that."

"Nothing more happened?"

"Nothing more happened."

Glinda nodded in exasperation. "It's late. I should be going." She got up, picking up her nightgown that had been left astray and slipping it over her frame, before searching around to find out where her shoes were hiding.

"Have you lost weight?"

"Hmm?" The blonde's head snapped to attention as she looked at Fiyero in suprise.

"Yeah, you have. That nightdress is looser on you than it used to be."

"O-Oh." She responded, spying her shoes that had been forgotten under his bed, slipping them on quickly as Fiyero slipped his nightwear back on, standing up to put Galinda's coat on for her.

"You dieting?"

"No. No, I'm just working a bit harder. I guess it paid off."

"Cool. ...Cool. Don't hurt yourself though, okay?"

"I'm fine." She whispered, walking over to the door.

"Are you sure? Because recently you've been-"

"I said I'm fine!" The girl retorted in frustration.

"Oz, Glinda! Just because your so pissed about Elphaba and I, it doesn't mean you have to be such a bitch."

Both pairs of eyes widened in realisation as Fiyero ran a hand through his hair in regret.

"I'm sorry-"

"Save it." She muttered, causing Fiyero to grimace as he saw the tears in her blue eyes. Hurriedly taking her coat from the prince, she proceeded to run out of the building, finally giving in to the battle against her emotions.

Holding a hand to her mouth as she let out a choked sob, she sprinted down the corridor before skidding to a halt as she noticed Boq walk his way up to his dormitory, a cup of coffee in hand.

"Shiz..." The girl murmured in defeat, knowing that he was close enough to see her tears.

"Galinda, what's wrong?" The munchkin questioned, hurrying over to her.

"Glinda." The young woman corrected with a sigh, quickly wiping away her tears.

"Okay, what's up Lin?"

"It's stupid."

"Nothing is stupid. Tell me what's wrong."

"Why does everyone always ask me what the matter is all of the time! I'm sick of it!"

"Something's obviously not okay if you're crying."

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe that. 'I'm fine' is the biggest lie there is."

"Oh, so now I'm a liar?" She breathed out as more tears cascaded down her flushed pink cheeks.

"Galinda-"

"Glinda!"

"Glinda, that's not what I meant! What's going on? Why do you keep changing moods recently?" He questioned, before looking down at her softly.

"Glinda, are you eating enough?"

"Of course I am! And my mood swings have _nothing_ to do with losing a bit of weight."

 _He doesn't understand_.

"I'm just looking out for you."

"Yeah? Well, I don't need you to."

 _He_ _wouldn't_ _understand_.

"Listen, if you're-"

"You know what, Boq? You don't know shit about my problems. Don't talk to me, don't pry into my business, and just- just leave me alone, alright?" She spat out, storming away from him.

* * *

"Ana?! Ana!" Glinda cried out, running outside.

"I'm right here babe, I'm right here." Ana slowly emerged, holding her twig arms open. Glinda didn't hesitate to run into them, her body wracking with sobs.

"It's okay. I'm here. You've got me. I'm here. And I'll never leave."

"Promise me?"

"Glinda, I promise. I'm not going anywhere."

"You're the only one I can trust."

"You're right. I am the _only_ person you can rely on. And I'm going to make it better, okay?" The willowy girl whispered, stroking Glinda's blonde locks.

"Okay."

"That's a good girl. Now, how about you go to bed and have some rest? In the morning, we'll workout for a few hours. Sound good?"

"Yeah..."

"Alright. Goodnight, darling." The tall, raven-haired girl caressed the girl's cheek, before hurrying off.

* * *

"Where are you going?"

"The library. Fiyero needs a tutor." Elphaba replied, grabbing a stack of textbooks from her bedside table, checking her long, dark hair in the full length mirror that both girls shared.

"You look nice."

"Thank you."

"And that flower really does look good in your hair."

"Thank you, Glinda."

"You're dressed awfully nicely just to stay in the library all day though, don't you think?"

"I think my attire is appropriate. Don't you think you've been doing push-ups for long enough?"

"I've been doing just fine. Me and my new friend have been working out together. We've got a commitment."

"Who is this friend?"

"I don't think you've met her before. Her name is Ana."

"Okay. Well, I'm off. I'll probably be back after dinner time, make sure you get some food for yourself while I'm gone, otherwise those push-ups will just be doing you more harm than good."

"I will!"

"You better be joking!" Ana hissed, bursting into the dormitory as Elphaba left it, glaring at her on the way out.

"Of course I was. I just didn't want her to know." She replied calmly as her slender friend shut the door.

"You're learning! Oh Glinda, I'm so proud of you! And look how strong you're getting!"

"I feel so weak..."

"That's temporary. The feeling of being skinny will make you strong, we just need to get there, right?"

"Right."

"Now, come on! Let's do some sit-ups."

* * *

"You can come too, you know."

"Can't." The girl responded curtly, jogging on the spot. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she was still in her nightwear.

"I've been helping him for a week. I feel bad that we haven't spoken much. Look, how about I finish our session early today, and we can eat dinner together-"

"No! No. Don't cut it short for my sake. I'm fine, honestly."

"Then come with me."

"I don't need to."

"Glinda."

"What?"

"What's going on, hmm?"

"Nothing, I just don't want to go. I don't need a tutor."

"Lin, you've missed all of your morning classes for almost two weeks. You're not getting the grades you used to when Doctor Dillamond was here. You're slipping back into old habits and I want to help."

"I'm doing okay with my studies."

"You're better than this, you're so much smarter than you give yourself credit for."

"I'm not going."

"But all I've seen you do before I leave is work out, Glinda! Do you do anything else?"

"Leave me alone."

"You're not even going to go to spend time with Fiyero?"

"I haven't seen him in a week. We kind of left on bad terms."

"So now is your chance to patch it up."

"I will, later. I'm spending the day with Ana. ...I'll see you later."

"One day, I'm going to get Doctor Dillamond back. Those Animals are going to be free, and we'll be taught by the best, I promise you. I'm going to make it happen." The emerald girl announced, walking out of the room.

Glinda sighed softly, walking over to the mirror and stripping her nightgown off, frowning at what she saw. Ana walked in through the door just as she did. Neither girl reacted. They had grown accustomed to being joint at the hip.

"She hasn't noticed yet."

"One hundred and ten pounds. I'm sixteen pounds lighter since I started this crazy diet. Has she not noticed I've lost?"

"You haven't lost enough to be noticed _._ You need to lose _more_. You aren't there yet. Now, I was thinking that today we'll run laps, then do some more sit-ups."

"Ana?"

"Yes?"

"I've stopped menstruating."

"So?"

"Could that be to do with this diet? That I'm not eating enough?"

"You ate an apple yesterday, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"That's fifty calories. So shut up. It's not a big deal."

"Glinda, I- shit, sorry!" Fiyero averted his eyes as he entered the room, (completey ignoring Ana in the process), causing Glinda to let out a squeal, throwing the nightdress back on.

"I didn't see anything, I swear!"

"How did you get in?!"

"I have a key, remember?"

"Oh."

"...We need to talk." He stated, sitting on the edge of her bed, motioning for her to join him. Her face immediately paled as she sat down on the bed, leaving a gap between them.

"Those words are never the start of good news. ...I know what's coming..."

"I've been thinking about our relationship."

"Oh Fiyero... It's Elphaba, isn't it?"

"It's not right. It isn't fair on you when I keep thinking about her."

"I understand..."

"Are you mad?"

"I thought I would be." The blonde met his eyes with a sad smile. "But I'm not. You wouldn't have been happy if we stayed together, it would have turned fake. The end of our relationship... It was lust."

"Thank you, Lin... For taking this so well."

"I should. I guess it's none of our faults."

"Don't be too hard on Elphaba."

"I won't. Whatever happens, I'm happy for you." The girl smiled as a single tear fell down, which Fiyero wiped away with the pad of his thumb.

"Anyway, I better get going. I just wanted to stop in quickly before I meet Elphaba at the library."

"Will you tell her then?"

"Who knows? See you around, yeah?" He smiled reassuringly, putting a hand on the doorknob.

"Yeah. Yeah, see you." Inhaling, Glinda waved at Fiyero before the door clicked shut. The second he did, a smirk broke out across the pale girl's face.

"Looks like he couldn't handle being with a fat girl."

"Save it, Ana."

* * *

"He's taking me out somewhere tonight." Elphaba smiled happily as she walked into the dormitory in the early morning.

"Mhm? What time is it?" Glinda murmured, slowly sitting up in bed before immediately wincing, putting a hand on her flat abdomen.

"Half past seven."

"Oh Oz, it can't be that already! Ana will be so mad, I promised we would start to work out at seven!" Hurriedly, Glinda threw her bedsheets off, standing up quickly before gripping onto her bedpost as the room began to spin.

"Glinda?! Are you alright?" The lean girl was immediately at her friends side, sitting her back down on the bed as she wrapped a green arm around her for support.

"I'm fine, I just got up too fast."

"You're pale, you're not fine."

Glinda simply shook her head, before running into the en suite, kneeling down and gagging into the toilet.

"Lin..." Elphaba sighed sympathetically, walking in and kneeling behind her, gently holding back her hair. It felt thinner, like some had fallen out. Odd.

"Elphie..." The smaller girl whispered once she was finished.

"Yes?" She responded, rubbing small circles on her friend's back.

"My period is late." Elphaba's eyes widened slightly.

"Glinda, are you pregnant?"

* * *

 **Special thanks to Maddy for proof-reading this chapter. X**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for your current support and interest in this fanfiction. A friendly reminder to you all; try and refrain from reading the reviews if you haven't read the whole fanfiction yet. There are normally a lot of reviews that can spoil the plot for others, in every fanfiction, and I wouldn't want for the plot to be ruined for you.**

* * *

"Boq?! Boq, open up, please!" Glinda yelled, banging on the door. After seconds of silence had followed, the door opened by just a crack, and the tall munchkin peered his head out, eyes widening at the sight of the blonde.

The poor girl was a wreck. Her blonde hair was thin and lank, and stuck to her face. Dark roots were becoming more and more visible, and tear tracks were plain to see on her pale cheeks, more threatening to spill out any second. She wasn't made-up, he noted. But that didn't matter to him. People do not look more or less beautiful with flawless make-up, that's what Boq had always believed. The girl trembled more and more violently the longer she stood there, gasping in and out, clenching her fists so tightly that her knuckles matched the drained pallor of her face.

"Is your roommate in?"

"No, I'm the only one here. Come on, come inside before you keel over." Boq whispered, wrapping an arm around the girl and guiding her inside carefully, gently sitting her down on the side of his simple bed.

 _Her waist is smaller._

Glinda perched on the blue bedsheets, averting eye contact at all cost. She didn't want to see the look on his face. What would it be? Pity, humour, mockery? There were so many possibilities and none of them sounded good to her. He could tell the whole campus about _poor little Glinda_ , and he would be one of the most popular boys at the whole oz-forsaken school. It wouldn't matter if she got hurt. Any feelings that she had would always be invalid, and that was something the student was learning rather quickly.

She let out a gasp of shock as she felt the bed dip next to her, and slowly turned to face his concerned eyes.

"Come here." The munchkin invited as he held out his arms. Glinda didn't hesitate to immediately fall into them, shaking like a leaf.

 _She's a lot smaller, too._

"Oh Glinda, it seems that every time I see you recently, you're crying. I don't like seeing you so upset."

His friend just shook her head, holding her breath.

"You can let it out. Cry all you want to, I know you're holding it in."

"C-Can't." The girl stammered out, trying to keep herself under control.

Boq held her tighter, and she finally felt secure enough to let her fear and sobs surface. That was when Glinda broke. Her entire frame went limp as she dissolved into sobs, desperately fighting for her breath.

"You're alright... you're alright." The boy whispered, rubbing gentle circles on the small of her back, before gently pulling away to take a look at her.

"I'm a mess."

"No, don't say that. Not for a minute." Boq reassured.

"...I went to the doctor. T-To find out if I was pregnant."

"What?!"

"It was a false alarm. But I had such a scare."

"What made you think you were in the first place?"

"It's stupid, really." She shrugged softly, turning away.

"Nothing is. Tell me. If you want to, that is."

"I stopped getting my period. It stopped nearly two weeks after Fiyero and I... Oh, Oz... the last time we slept together. And then this morning, I was getting sick."

"Well, if you're not pregnant, why have you stopped, and why were you so ill?"

"...The doctor made me stand on the weighing scales when I was there. He thinks that I've lost too much weight in too little time. That I'm not eating enough, and that's what put a stop to it."

"And about the sickness?"

"I got dizzy when I stood up. I guess a part of it could have been from my exercising."

"Only a part? What are the other possibilities?"

"...He wasn't exactly incorrect about my eating habits."

"Oh, Glinda..." Glinda's broken puppy eyes met his vivid green ones.

"You'd tell me if something was really wrong, right?"

"Of course, but nothing is."

"So you're going to start eating again?"

"I eat. But I'll try and eat more." The girl nodded, plastering on a smile.

"How much do you weigh?"

"I can't tell you."

"It's okay, I'm-"

"Please. Don't persist."

"Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine."

"If you're sure. ...Was there something else on your mind, Glin?"

"It just hit me. When I had the scare. I'm not even out of University, not to mention that I can't raise a child alone."

"But you wouldn't be alone, I know you and Fiyero would- Oh. Oh, Glinda..." The munchkin sighed, pulling her back into his arms.

"It... it wasn't working out. Neither of us were at fault."

 _He wanted a skinny girlfriend._

"Then it was for the best. One day, you'll have a guy who thinks the world of you. One who sees the beauty in you, even when you can't see it yourself."

"That's sweet, Boq. ...I want you to know that I don't... sleep around. No matter what people may say. I thought he cared for me. And I fell hard..." She dissolved into more sobs as Boq began to rock her, kissing her on top of her head softly.

"I know, I know."

"I lied. I don't want to be left alone."

"No one ever does. Not really."

"...I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have insulted you."

"No hard feelings. I know you didn't mean it."

"I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay. It's okay." He whispered, continuing to rock her gently. "It's all going to be okay from now on." He spoke firmly, protectively. Neither knew how long they had stayed in their position, Boq holding her as Glinda rested her head on his chest due to her slouching, but it felt right, and besides, it calmed Glinda down immensely.

Sniffing slightly, the girl locked eye contact with Boq once more. "Boq, you're a true friend."

"I try."

"Look, I was going to go to the library. I'm not doing too well in History anymore. Would you like to join me?"

"I'd love to. You go ahead, I'll meet you there in around quarter of an hour, I just want to finish up something I'm writing."

"Alright, see you." Glinda smiled, genuinely smiled, as she walked out of the room. Returning it, the munchkin resumed his place at his desk, where he'd been residing before she arrived, picking up his pen and continuing to rush his essay.

* * *

"Hey." Fiyero whispered, taking a seat next to Glinda at the back of Shiz' prestigious library.

"Fiyero..."

"Come on Glin, let's not be awkward." The prince nudged her softly, offering her a friendly smile as the blonde pulled out a fashion magazine to read while she waited for Boq, flipping it open to a marked page full of models.

"...Thinspiration, huh?" He questioned, shooting her a small and empathetic smile.

"I don't know what in Oz you're talking about."

"Oh Glinda, not an eating disorder."

"I am _not_... s-sick, okay?! ...H-How would you know anyway?"

"It's not an illness just for girls, Lin."

"What do you-"

"I battled it for two years." He whispered softly, meeting her eyes.

Glinda could do nothing but stare at the boy in shock. "Why?"

"I'm a prince, Glinda. I had to have a certain image, an appearance. They all expected me to be a certain weight and look a certain way. ...And I thought that the only way to be accepted, was to damage my body by starving."

"But I thought only girls get eating disord-"

"No, society _tells_ you that only girls get eating disorders. People don't realise that boys can be mentally ill, that there are other eating disorders besides Anorexia and Bulimia. But either way, we're all suffering. People look at someone and don't see what filthy secrets or personal battles they have. ...Just like I didn't notice your smile hasn't been genuine for some time. I'm sorry, Lin."

"I'm not anorexic. I can't be. And I thought you-"

"Just because we broke up doesn't mean I stopped caring. You're still one of my dearest friends. And friends help each other. So I'm going to tell you how I recovered."

"How?"

"I woke up." The boy shrugged, averting eye contact now, in shame. "My eating disorder... It was like I was falling asleep. My weight decreased along with my self respect, my health, my energy. And then one day it hit. I couldn't live that way, it was impossible to live that way. This is your wake up call, Lin. Take it."

"But how did you not relapse?"

"I didn't say I never relapsed." The brunette admitted sheepishly. "That tiny part of hope inside of you, that desire you have to just be _happy_ , you cling to that like you're drowning and that's your lifering. And you _don't_ let go, you hear me? Please... Don't continue this."

"Fiyero, I-I... I'm sure I don't have an eating disorder."

"You-"

"Eating disorders are people who are stick thin, people who get admitted to a hospital."

"Another lie society tells us. Look, I didn't get to the point of hospitalisation. If you turn yourself around now then you can-"

"I'm not anorexic!" The girl snapped, whispering sharply.

"I know suffering when I see it. I wasted away, Glinda, I had no life. Please... Don't let yourself get to that. Please..."

* * *

 **Special thanks** **to** **Maddy for proof-reading this chapter. X**


	11. Chapter 11

"Why is it falling out?!" Glinda whispered, staring at the clumps of blonde hair on the floor. Oh, how it mocked her.

"Don't be stupid, darling." Ana responded, gently brushing her thin hair. "You know why." With a smirk, she pushed Glinda to the ground and sat her down, beginning to braid the lank strands tightly and starting from the top of the dark roots, watching more come out in her ice-cold hands. "It's just the price you pay."

"You're pulling it too hard."

"Poor baby." The girl stared straight ahead, choosing not to retaliate.

"Did you eat this morning?"

"No."

"Glinda..." Ana warned, her tone becoming more stern. "What did you eat this morning?"

"...I-I was starving, I just had an apple, I was struggling and-"

"And so you ate fifty unnecessary calories. Are you completely mad?"

"I haven't been feeling well, I-"

"Come on, let's go to the bathroom." The girl nodded, looking up at her friend.

"Too weak to stand up?"

"No..."

"Pathetic." Sighing, Ana took both of her hands into her own, pulling her up.

"Oz, you're heavy." Grabbing her braid, the slender figure dragged her into the en-suite, slamming the door.

"These," she started, holding up two stick fingers. "Are your secret weapon. You slip up, and you can resolve the problem easily enough."

"But I don't want-"

"But you don't want to. You don't want to throw up all of those calories, all the fat?"

"Why do you have to be so mean?"

"It's tough love. I care for you more than anyone else." Yanking Glinda's hair once more, she fell to her knees before the toilet.

"Don't be scared. It gets easier." With a smirk, Ana gently rubbed circles on her back as she watched her friend place her shaking fingers down her throat.

"Glinda, I'm back."

 _Shit._

"Glinda?" Elphaba questioned once more, entering the bathroom, eyes immediately widening. Walking over to her, the emerald girl attempted to help her friend in the best way that she could.

"Glinda, what's wrong? Have you been tested yet?"

"I'm fine, Elphie."

"No you're not! No more lying, Lin, speak to me..."

"I'm not pregnant." Glinda murmured, falling back against her friend. Automatically, her emerald hand went to Glinda's forehead as she relaxed in her arms.

"Are you finished?"

Glinda looked up at Ana, who gave her a small nod.

"I'm finished."

"Alright. Come with me, we need to speak to you."

"We?"

Elphaba simply took the girl's smaller hands in her own, helping her to her feet.

"I should probably stay with Ana-"

"Don't worry about me. I'll wait." Ana replied as Elphaba led her out of the en suite, only to reveal Boq and Fiyero standing cautiously in the doorway.

"N-No. No, if this is some kind of intervention, then you may as well leave now."

"You either talk to us, or a therapist. Your choice." Fiyero stated, looking her in the eyes. Both boys made their way into the room as Elphaba gently led her to sit on her bed.

"I can't sit, I need to keep active."

"No, you want to keep active, you're- don't give us that look, Glinda, we need to sort this out. And if you hate us while we get you better, then so be it. As long as you're healthy."

"Fae, don't be too hard on her, give her a bit of comfort, she's being confronted about a mental illness."

"I'm not sick!"

"Glin... we know. You have Anorexia, you don't need to keep trying to hide it from us." Boq murmured as Ana slowly exited the bathroom and crept over to her victim, carefully sitting next to her and wrapping her up into a comforting embrace as she began to shake ever-so-slightly.

"I don't want to leave her!"

"Leave who, sweetheart?" Boq asked cautiously, slowly making his way over to her and taking the trembling hands into his own.

"Ana..."

"Ana? Are you two friends?"

"Yes, she studies here."

"...Does Ana tell you what you can and can't do?" Fiyero asked softly, edging closer.

"Yes. But she cares for me. It's tough love."

"But she's not a friend if she tries to change you as a person, Glinda."

"Look, I know how to-" The girl winced at the volume of her own voice, before looking down at her interlocked hands, defeated. "I know how to take care of myself." She murmured, just above a whisper as her pale face drained of any colour.

"Then let us help you take care of yourself." Boq matched her calm tone, before gently pulling her out of Ana's arms and into his own. "We're not going to let her... We're not going to let her keep encouraging you. You're safe from her."

"Don't you see? I don't want to be safe from her. She taught me to keep pushing." Glinda spoke out, her voice quieter as she shut her eyes, burying her head into the munchkin's shoulder.

"She pushed you beyond the limit."

"We'll get you a doctor." Fiyero interrupted. "The best doctor we can get. Help you gain some more weight."

"I don't need any extra weight."

"Glinda, you're skin and bone!"

"...T-That's stupid, that's nowhere near what I see in the mirror."

"Because you're brainwashed."

"Force feed me all you fucking want, I'll just throw it back up."

"'Throw it back up'?" Elphaba repeated in a hoarse voice. "So that's why you've been vomiting recently?"

"Only this one time. ...Before, I just worked myself to exhaustion." She rasped out, not moving from her current position.

"Oz, how could I be so stupid?! Spending all this time working on a plan to help the Animals, and I don't even realise my best friend is tearing her throat apart?!"

"Elphaba, lower your voice." Boq suggested.

"Alright, this can't go on. I'm not leaving you alone from now on. Today, you _will_ eat a meal-"

"Fae, be gentle."

"...I'm sorry. Look, Glinda. It's nearly time to eat lunch. We'll sit you down, and we're going to eat a small meal together, alright? We'll all eat the same amount, it doesn't have to be many calories. You can take as long as you need and we'll only be supporting you. Tomorrow, we'll take you to the- Glinda, are you listening?"

"...Glin, have you fainted?" Boq asked soothingly, beginning to rock her gently.

And then she started to jerk.

"Everybody back up NOW!" Elphaba suddenly jumped to attention and began to clear the floor space, the volume of her voice now the least of her worries.

"W-What in Oz is going on?!" Boq stammered, his eyes widening in shock.

"She's having a seizure!" Elphaba threw her pillow onto the ground as Fiyero took her from his lap and placed her on her side with her thrashing head resting on the pillow, followed by her entire body jerking, just like she had been hit by one of Elphaba's dangerous spells.

"YERO, GO GET THE NURSE!" Elphaba screamed, holding her head gently, unable to do anything but watch and hope, hope with all her might that her body would show her some mercy and just give her a break.

Fighting back tears, Boq joined Elphaba, kneeling beside her and yet giving her enough space to thrash around without him being in the way.

"You listen to me..." He murmured, more to himself than to anyone, knowing fully well that Glinda would have no recollection of this. "Don't fight it off, sweetheart, let it take its course. You're doing great. Just hold on for a bit. Just a bit longer..."

* * *

 **Special thanks to Maddy for proof-reading this chapter. X**


	12. Chapter 12

It was the worst point she had reached throughout her battle, and she looked more at ease than she'd been the whole time.

Now, Glinda's skin was glowing, because of the bright hospital light.

Now, she was consuming food, because of the tube attached to her.

Now, she looked calm and peaceful, because of her comatose state.

"Glinda..." Boq whispered softly, shutting the door gently and walking over to the hard seat beside her bedside, perching on it, hunched over so he could reach her.

He couldn't possibly fathom what was going on inside her mind. Was her mind still alive right now? Was it telling her to try with all her might to break free?

Perhaps it was being kind to her for once, telling her to rest. Perhaps it was telling her that she'd had her time, that maybe it's time to go.

"Glinda..." The munchkin gasped out, suddenly gripping her hand like a lifeline. "Listen to me. ...If you see a light... It's okay. If you're tired, and your body is shutting down, and you just want to go home... Y-You can do it. I just want you to be free. No more pain, no more suffering... You do what you need to do, lovely..."

That was all Boq could take.

"WHY DIDN'T I NOTICE FAST ENOUGH, DAMN IT?! ANA ISN'T REAL, SHE NEVER WAS, IT'S YOUR SUBCONCIOUS!" He suddenly screamed, letting go of her hand and punching the wall as hard as he could.

"BOQ!"

The munchkin was aware of two strong arms wrapping around him and pulling him back, restraining him as he tried to kick and yell.

"Boq, it's okay." Fiyero whispered, a lot more soothingly as he pulled him away from the wall, his grip tight.

"IT'S FUCKING NOT!" He responded, thrashing around desperately until he accepted the fact that he simply wasn't as strong and went limp as the other boy pulled him into a tight hug, gripping onto him as he let out ugly, choked sobs.

"It's my fault." He whispered with a hoarse voice, defeated.

"It's not."

"If she dies-"

"She won't. Because she's got you."

"She has us."

"Yeah... Come on, let's go outside for a moment."

"I'm not leaving her, I can't leave-"

"Just for a moment." He coaxed, putting an arm around him and leading him out of the room, before shutting the door and sliding down the wall with him.

"Where's Elphaba?"

"She's having a cup of tea with one of the nurses. She's in shock, I've been with her while you were here. Let me see your hand." He instructed as Boq held it out to him, inspecting it to see if there was any damage from him punching the wall.

"Is she coming to see her?"

"In a little while. She's thinking things over."

"What's she thinking?"

"She's trying to put into words exactly what to say to Glinda. We've got some news, we agreed she's the best one to say it."

"What's the news?"

"You'll find out soon enough. For now, you need to go see someone about that hand, you've cut it up quite badly."

"I'll see about it later, that's not important right now."

"I'll stay with Glinda, you go get it mended." He reassured, helping him up.

Glancing between the door, and the long corridor, he nodded, turning around and walking off to find a nurse.

Fiyero turned back, and with a deep breath, re-entered.

"Fiyero?"

The prince's eyes shot up. A tall, slender figure was right in front of him. She had a grin on her face, her eyes twinkling as she looked at Fiyero. The mysterious woman resembled a china doll. Her complexion was similar to that of Glinda's, and her delicate features framed her face. Her soft lips had a pure red tint, and her eyes were such a dark brown, they could be mistaken for black. Her thick, straight, raven hair fell just past her shoulders, not one hair out of place.

"Hello, Ana."

"Long time, no see." She commented as she walked over, standing behind the Prince, wrapping her arms around his chest as he turned his attention to his sick friend.

"My oh my. Look at all of the weight you gained back. If only you had stayed. You could take an example from Glinda. She looks healthy. It makes you regret eating, doesn't it? You could have been this skinny. But you gave in."

Fiyero's eyes were filled with rage. Feeling his wrath slowly build up, he threw the petite body to the floor.

"Ana, you have no idea how long I've wanted to tell you that leaving you was the best thing I ever did! You ruined me, and you don't get to do that anymore. I'm happy with my weight, okay?! Happier than I ever was when I was with you. Don't come back, and stay _away_ from my friend. You won't hurt her anymore. I won't let you."

Ana looked up at him with stone cold eyes. "I see you've made your choice. But you can't tell me to leave her."

"I'll make sure that she leaves you. I'll protect her." He nodded, walking over to her bedside and taking a seat.

"Fiyero-"

"Thank you. For making me feel like I had someone. But I don't want to live the way I did, ever again. We won't let you come back." Fiyero said coldly, keeping his gaze fixed on Ana. She was powerless.

And slowly, Ana began to fade away. The terror of Ana began to vanish, until at last, she was no longer present.

 _We don't need you anymore._

* * *

 **Special thanks to Maddy for proof-reading this chapter. X**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your patience and this journey we've taken for over six months now. It honestly doesn't feel that long, but I'm so glad people have been reading this since it was first published. This will be the penultimate chapter of 'Mirror, Mirror', Chapter 14 will be the end. Thank you. All of you.**

* * *

"There we go... You're alright, open those eyes..."

 _White lights._

That's the first thought that hit Glinda, the harsh impact forcing her to squeeze them shut once more.

"Slowly..."

"Boq?"

Woah, that wasn't her voice. This wasn't her. Once she had adjusted to the light, she fluttered her eyes and became aware of the pounding in her head, the strands of hair on her pillow. The IV drip in her arm.

 _The hospital._

Glinda Upland had been broken. But she would have to cope, because she _can't eat_.

"You with me?"

"Mhm..."

"Well done, sweetheart."

"...What?" The girl responded hazily, trying to sit up, immediately being restrained by Boq.

"Shh, stay laying down. You're alright."

"Why are you so proud of me?"

"You made it." The munchkin responded triumphantly, giving her delicate hand a gentle squeeze. "You pulled through. We were worried you might not."

Who cared if she pulled through? That didn't matter, because she _can't eat_.

"I don't understand..."

"You've proved your strength."

"Ana made me strong."

"We'll protect you from Ana. ...How are you feeling?"

"What am I feeling? I'm feeling a lot. But how I'm feeling? ...I don't know..."

But it didn't matter how she felt, all she knew was that she _can't_ eat.

"It's not like anyone cares."

"Alright, enough!" Boq finally snapped, putting his head in his hands as he took deep breaths.

" _What_?"

"Am I nobody?!"

"Boq, I-"

" _I_ care."

Glinda looked up in confusion as he turned away from her.

"Boq..."

"Just forget it, okay?"

"Boq." The munchkin relented, and turned to look at the doll.

"...I have always had feelings for you." Boq confessed quietly as his voice cracked, letting out a small laugh to cover up his emotion.

And then it hit him. The moment those words had been spoken, said out loud, he realised just how real this all was, how risky but unregrettable his words were. No, this, he was sure of. "I have always had feelings for you."

"Boq..."

He felt his heart sink. "But you don't feel the same way, right?"

"I would be a terrible person if I lied and said I wanted a relationship with you."

"I see." He whispered, quickly standing up and turning around to leave.

"Don't go."

"I'll just make things rather awkward. Well, more so."

"I never said that we couldn't try it in the future." Boq slowly turned around.

"...I think there's something with us. I have feelings too."

"But..."

"But a lot is going on right now. I don't want to get in a relationship just yet. I need a bit of time to be out of one, to focus only on recovery. And if-"

"When."

"When I do, we can try and take things slow."

"I understand."

"Boq?"

"Yes, lovely?"

"...Don't give up on me..."

"Never."

"Because I can't recover by myself."

"You can. You've lasted this long, you're strong willed. But I'm sticking with you."

"What do you mean by 'lasted this long'?"

"Glinda, you've been in a coma for three days." That silenced her thoughts.

"A _coma_?"

"Your body, i-it couldn't take it. It just... shut down. What do you remember?"

"Sitting through that fucking intervention."

"You started seizing not long into it. You really gave us a shock, Elphaba especially."

"Elphie?! Where is she?! I need to see her!" Glinda immediately snapped to attention, trying to sit upright, before being helped up by Boq.

"Easy."

"Where is she?!"

"Glinda..."

"What, where is she?!"

"Something happened when you were out."

* * *

 _"Glinda?" The emerald woman whispered as she entered the private room, her usual strong voice cracking with emotion the moment she used it. Oz, the young woman didn't even know if she wanted Glinda to be awake or asleep as she spoke._

 _"I really want you to get better, Glin, I really do... But I have to go and help those animals. Fiyero and I both." The girl spoke softly, not bothering to wipe away the stay tear that had cascaded down her long face._

 _"And I don't want to leave you... Oz above, I promise you this wasn't what I wanted to happen, this isn't how I wanted to tell you..." Elphaba took a shaky breath. "It's for the best, you know that. I have to do this, and you..."_

 _Elphaba took the blonde's ice cold hand into her own, giving it a squeeze. "You need to get better. For all of us, and for yourself." Letting go of her hand, Elphaba gently placed her hat on Glinda's chest, over her heart._

 _"It's for the best that we didn't say goodbye when you were awake. It's already painful. ...Don't worry about what will become of me, alright? It won't do you any good. Just... get better, Glinda." The woman muttered as she walked over to the door, opening it and saying her final words to her before she left._

 _"You're the only friend I've ever had."_

* * *

"And I've had so many friends..." Glinda murmured, looking at the hat that had been moved to her bedside, reaching out for it and holding it as tightly as she could.

" _But only one that mattered._ "

* * *

 **Special thanks to Maddy for proof-reading this chapter. X**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: It is with a great mix of accomplishment and sadness that I can say _Mirror, Mirror_ is now complete. This is the final chapter, and even though it is short, I hope you have all enjoyed this. **

**An incredibly large thank-you to Maddy for proof-reading this Fanfiction, for always taking time out of her day to read through the drafts before they're published and writing out a list of corrections, suggestions, and things to add in or change that can make the chapter the best that it can be. I am certain that _Mirror_ _, Mirror_ would not have been as successful if it wasn't for your help.**

 **Thank-you to some school friends of mine who, whenever I have updated this Fanfiction, have rushed up to me the next day, demanding the next chapter and telling me how they felt about it. Thanks girls, it always gives me a laugh.**

 **Thank-you to all of the people who nominated and voted for me in the 2015 Greg awards. To place in all three categories I was nominated in, especially this story winning a first-place title, was rather overwhelming, especially as this is my first piece I have published.**

 **Lastly, thank-you so much to the people who have reviewed, favourited and followed, or have simply just read the story and stuck with it. I'm aware that I definitely haven't been the most reliable for a good update schedule, but whenever I've posted, I'm always met with positive reviews, some silly, funny or constructive, always just happy I've updated rather than annoyed it's taken so long. Just to know that people have stayed true to this story over nearly nine months and stuck around for the journey of Glinda, is a truly special thing.**

* * *

"And that's it. That is my story." The woman whispered, looking amongst the audience of Ozians.

She was glowing on the outside. Her hair thick and curled, healthy once again. "The Wicked Witch Of The West... She was just a girl named Elphaba Thropp. ...She was just a girl." The leader coughed back tears, struggling to keep her emotions at bay. "She was just a girl. You must understand, it was a long time ago… and we were both very young. Don't you see? How quick you all were to judge her because of her skin? If you get to know someone as a person, regardless of what they look like on the outside, and they have a good heart, nothing else should matter. Looks aren't everything... and I just wish somebody had told me that sooner. But Elphaba Thropp saved me, and I wish I could've done the same for her." Inhaling sharply, the woman blinked back the tears that were desperately trying to escape.

"But she never saved you." A voice from the vast crowd of Ozians spoke out. "You saved yourself. Only you can make the decision to just eat."

"That's somewhat true. But I disagree. If a person feels neglected and without their best friend, they're alone. They don't have motivation or a reason to get better. They certainly don't want to do it for themselves. What's the point? If they feel like they've been reduced to nothing at all, why would they feel as if they're significant enough to recover for the benefit of their health? An unhealthy mind normally results in an unhealthy body. Eventually, they become so sick, that they don't know right from wrong. They'll starve, and they'll starve, and they'll starve until the day they die. Somebody has to come along and save their mind from that turmoil. If nobody does, then the person begins to listen to the voice inside their head. That's the person who has come to save them, they believe. But it's not. I'm not a fool. I now know Ana was never truly a person. But I do believe in her. I think she's someone greater, a symbolisation of some sort. I think she's more real than any of us would care to admit, and that she's visiting someone else right now."

"Don't you hate her for what she did?"

"I can see why she did what she did. Fiyero, too. I just wish they could see me now. All I can say is this. Fellow Ozians... friends... We have been through a frightening time. There will be other times, and other things that frighten us. But if you let me, I'd like to try to help. I'd like to try to be... Glinda the Good. But the truth is, I don't know how well I can do that. The truly good person was Elphaba. And now she's gone, and I can thank her all I want, but I know she'll never hear me."

 _"You're welcome, Lin."_ The sorceress whispered back, looking on at her best friend from a distance in between the proud trees, as two straw arms snaked around her waist, gently placing his chin on her head.

"It's time to go."

"We can never come back to Oz, can we?"

 **"** No."

 **"** I only wish..."

 **"** What?"

 **"** Glinda could know that we're alive."

 **"** She can't know, not if we want to be safe. No one can ever know."

"...She did a good job, didn't she?"

"I'm so proud."

"Glinda's strong, I knew she could beat it."

"I'm proud of the both of you."

"Why me? At the end of the day, only she could-"

"You save people, Elphaba. Just think. Animals are free. Boq may not thank you for it right now, but he's safe. Galinda realised her own self worth because you saw it when she didn't. She could be... She wouldn't be here if you hadn't helped in time. And me..." He gave her a small smile, looking down at his new body. "In different ways, you have saved each and every one of us, yourself included."

"Yero..."

"We're here. We're alive."

"It didn't have a happy ending."

"Not a happy ending, no. But it had an ending. She beat it, and we had to do what we had to do. It was the best possible outcome. We can only be thankful that the ending wasn't her life."

"Then why don't I feel happy?"

"Does anorexia ever end happily?"


End file.
